POR ELLA
by fannychan-44
Summary: Un pequeño monologo del joven de ojos ambar es suficiente para hacerle saber por que esta ahora aqui... y lo que lo hace seguir adelante sin dudar... Cuando el amor te besa... eres capaz de lo que sea... Disfrutenlo! traduccion... Dejen reviews!


**Por ella…**

Sentado detrás de la inmensa ventana del café desde hace tiempo cerrado, Syaoran estaba impresiona por la melancolía de los recuerdos.

Como cada noche desde ese famoso día, recordando los sentimientos que alimentaba para "ella" del presente desde hace tiempo ya.

Tenían siempre que estar juntos; por eso, lejos del viento del pasado que lo llevaba, la pequeña muchacha estaba siempre presente, y siempre habían tenido necesidad uno del otro, sin realmente darse cuenta de ese vínculo tan precioso que los unía desde el principio, desde su primer encuentro.

Sí, al principio, la percibía como su mejor amiga, hasta ver la imagen de la pequeña hermana que nunca había tenido y prometerse aplicar todo para guardar esa suave sonrisa que a él le gustaba tanto sobre sus pequeños labios sonrosados de inocente niña, que no había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo.

Solo... nunca antes esta palabra había tomado tanto sentimiento como ahora que no se acordaba de nada. Tras la muerte de su adorado padre lo había experimentado; un sentimiento que pesa, obstruyéndolo pero al mismo tiempo necesario para hacer bien su luto. Lo había incluido y lo había dejado a su soledad exactamente el tiempo que era necesario para no sufrir más aún, y luego se había hostigado a volver la sonrisa y toda la alegría de vivir al muchacho que era en aquella época.

Syaoran suspiró, como aplastando por un peso que se ha convertido repentinamente demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Ahora debía soportar esta soledad completamente solo, debía permanecer por su propia fuerza, no estaba ya allí para tomarle la mano sobre el largo camino de la vida.

Ella era otra, cualquier otra persona, ciertamente con las mismas características y las mismas cualidades pero, le parecía tan extranjera... sí en su tiempo era bonita, esta noche más que otras...

El tic tac del reloj se hacía cada vez más lento al ritmo de su propia respiración y las nubes grises al límite del negro venían a disiparse dejando filtradas un suave rayo de luna llena, hasta la única ventana abierta de la ciudad dormida. Esta suave caricia luminosa le recordaba la de la joven muchacha, suave y caliente a la vez, una caricia de dónde emanaba toda la sensibilidad del ser excepcional que era. Habría deseado tanto experimentar una vez más su suave mano que rozaba la suya con toda la ternura de la cual era capaz.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos después de que pensara que la había perdido, había sentido una alegría intensa, vigorizante, una alegría que le revuelve las tripas y que lo eleva a los cielos, juntando los ángeles en un vals feliz que respira toda la felicidad del momento presente...

Pero eso rápidamente lo había hecho caer de vuelta tan precipitadamente como había comenzado. En un segundo, una insignificante parcela del tiempo que estaba contra él una vez más, por una frase, acababa de romper todas sus esperanzas ocultas: "¿Quién eres?"

La cara que generalmente él sonreía afectuosamente solo era una interrogación a esta frase.

¿Quién era él! Lo había olvidado en el momento en que tenía todo perdido¡era ella la que lo hacía vivir cada día y ahora no se acordaba de nada!

No se acordaba de sus momentos juntos, de sus risas unidas en uno solo, reflejando su felicidad de estar juntos, no se acordaba de sus silencios pesados de falta de sentido, ni de sus paseos en los jardines del palacio bajo el sol suave, había olvidado sus cursos locos en la ciudad por evitar a los guardias y la hora fatídica de su separación al final del día...

Eran todos esos momentos de los dos, de los cuales había caído irremediable e innegablemente enamorado de ella. Enamorado pero en silencio, gozando de los minutos como si fueran los últimos y que guardaba envidiosamente cada recuerdo como uno de lo tesoros más preciosos del mundo.

¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera atrevido¿Estaría actualmente en sus brazos contemplando los millares de estrellas que serían testigos de su felicidad juntos? O entonces el consentimiento no habría cambiado nada o peor¿habría dificultado su tarea? Cuantas cuestiones en su cabeza y nada de respuestas...

Es cierto que no se acordaba de él, pero la manera que tenía Sakura de pronunciar el nombre, su nombre, había permanecido indudablemente igual. Y como antes, no podía frenar el agradable escalofrío que le recorría la espina cada vez que lo hacia. Lo decía con suavidad, casi tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo que al llamarlo, fuera a desmayarse para no volver a despertar de nuevo. El "Syao" era blando y vacilante, luego el "ran" agradablemente afectuoso resonaba tal la última nota de una suave melodía terriblemente demasiado corta.

Podía oír esta melodía sólo con bajar los párpados, volviendo de nuevo irremediablemente a sus imágenes de infancia. Se revisaba claramente como si hubiera tenido un espejo del pasado delante de sus ojos; un chico pequeño, pero lleno de vida y seguro, andando con paso firme y decidido, era la mezcla perfecta de sus difuntos padres, tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Había heredado las características finas y el amor a la arqueología de su padre, luego de su madre, el singular color de sus ojos ámbar, así como su gran ambición y su determinación ante la vida y sus riesgos. Y hasta cierto punto era feliz. Una sonrisa escasa, incierta, pero a pesar de todo una sonrisa, nació de sus labios al delicioso pensamiento que había de ese niño que había conocido y en quien se había convertido.

La ausencia del amor de una madre, no había afectado de ningún modo su infancia, su padre todavía había estado allí para él y luego... y luego estaba ella... aquélla que había visto crecer y abrirse día tras día y año tras año, cayendo cada vez más enamorado.

Sakura, que había conseguido sola hacerle saber y experimentar todo lo que nadie tenía y habría conseguido hacer. Y en el momento en que se había sentido cerca para decirle todo¡fue necesario que una vez más su timidez reanudara su parte y le ganara la guerra!

Ella no sabiendo que era ni lo que había representado para él, y él, sin dormir casi toda la noche, reprochándose continuamente por este pasado doloroso y tranquilizador a la vez.

Manteniéndose más que nunca estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. El joven hombre suspiró por segunda vez dejando la silla para sentarse al borde de la ventana abierta.

Era tan duro verla todos los días sin poder decirle con cuánto contaba y sobre todo cuántos fueron sus momentos de los dos y los que faltaban. ¡Pero no podía! No había nada, tanta belleza era desearlo con todas sus fuerzas y todos los días, que ese deseo nunca se realizaría, e incluso si callara esa pequeña voz en él que no tenía interrupción de repetirlo, cada vez más la duda tomaba el terreno.

La brisa fresca de la noche vino a desgreñarle el cabello, eso le recordó inevitablemente que era el primer gesto que tenía hacia él en cuanto llegara uno de estas citas que la cortaban del resto del mundo. Todo el encanto de la joven chica residía en su candor y su amabilidad sin terminar, ciertamente muchas veces podía mostrarse testaruda, pero este lado picante de su personalidad divertía más que cualquier cosa.

A esta cuestión¡la respuesta era evidente! Era por todas las razones que había mencionado a lo largo de la tarde; los recuerdos, el pasado, él mismo, no le eran respuestas, pero desgraciadamente, respuestas a una cuestión que no se plantearía nunca, porque seguiría ignorando que lo que tenia para ella sobrepasaba, y por mucho, el simple respeto debido a su rango.

El reloj colgado en una esquina de la pared le pareció haberse detenido precipitadamente. Luego, Syaoran noto que el insignificante rayo de luna acababa de ganar su lucha contra la nube que intentaba próximamente reanudar su lugar inicial en el cuadro de la noche. Ahora, el planeta de los sueños encendía de todos sus rayos tibios la cara del joven hombre que dobló los ojos, esperando como cada noche que su deseo, el más caro posible, se realice.

Tenía la necesidad esta noche más que nunca, quería decirle, ya no tener que vivir con este peso cada vez menos soportable. Él permanecería así, para seguir llevando a cabo su misión sin llegar a pensar aún en nada mas… pero esta vez si, al contrario de otras noches frías y solitarias... la sentía… la anhelaba…

Allí, exactamente delante de sus ojos, de pie, mirando fijando sus ojos esmeraldas donde brillaba ese rastro que conocía bien, una sonrisa de las más radiantes en los labios; lo observaba con ternura...

El joven sacudió la cabeza; ¡No, imposible, no se atrevería! Eso ya había pasado tantas veces, tantas noches... tantas de falsas esperanzas, de lágrimas rechazadas, de gritos obstruidos... ¡y ahí estaba ella finalmente!

Pero con todo, no se atrevía a moverse por temor a que esa fantasía se desmaye, por temor a que la pesadilla que le servía de realidad no reanude la verdad y que una vez más sienta una nueva rotura a su corazón ya profundamente dañada.

Tampoco ella se movía, limitándose a observarlo en ese océano ámbar que brillaban de ansiedad, de intensa ansiedad, de alegría, de alivio, de esperanzas, de pesares, de vivo sufrimiento, de dolor; muy de él le gritó en un susurro esa verdad que había deseado decirle esta noche...

"Sakura-hime… watashi… aishiteru…"

Estas palabras finalmente habían conseguido cruzar la barrera de sus labios que con todo se habían negado tanto veces dejarlas escapar. La mirada fija en la joven princesa, esperando su reacción con angustia y alivio a la vez. Había salido bien¡lo había dicho finalmente¡Después de tanto tiempo! Había podido decir a la que representaba su vida, lo que sentía, el sentimiento encerrado en su corazón.

La sonrisa de Sakura se acentuó aún más bajo el consentimiento y l sonrojo, sin por ello privarse de la profunda ternura de la cual era testigo. Se acercó a él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lentamente las acerco a su rostro femenino para sentir su tacto en su mejilla y depositó un beso caliente y suave en la palma del muchacho.

El no buscó nada para impedirlo, estaba demasiado bajo el choque de todo lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Ante el contacto, una abrasadora calidez envolvió su pecho y sus mejillas fueron testigo de ello.

Repentinamente, la escena parecía pasar ante él tan retrasada, acababa de descansar su suave rostro hacia el suyo y con toda la suavidad de la cual era capaz, depositó delicadamente, casi con vacilación sus labios sobre los del joven, que temblaban ligeramente, abriendo grande los ojos de la sorpresa.

"Ashiteru… Syaoran…"

Susurro con suprema ternura, aun rozando sus labios, las manos adjuntadas que compartían su calor respectivo. Nadie decía nada, era uno de esos momentos privilegiados, en dónde el silencio era suyo solamente, una conversación de lo más íntima, dónde bastaba con ser dos, para que el mundo no avanzara ya.

¿Lo podría creer¡Lo que pasaba ahora era la realidad¿dónde estaba la realidad que había sido hasta ahora una pesadilla amarga?

"Todo esta bien… no te preocupes… solo… abrázame"

No escuchando más que estas palabras que había esperado desde tanto tiempo se realizaran. La cubrió con sus brazos y ella rodeo el cuello de Syaoran para recostarse en su hombro. Esta presión era fuerte pero suave a la vez, alegre y triste al mismo tiempo, ya que sabía... ellos sabían que eso no iba a durar. Gozar del momento presente, era la única divinidad con la que contaba en ese lugar.

Su deseo más caro, aquél que quemaba ardientemente, dándole miedo y permitiéndole esperar más al mismo tiempo. A pesar de su juventud, tenia claro que es con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, con sus años, con sus meses, sus semanas, sus días, sus horas, todo el tiempo, absolutamente todo el tiempo quería sentirla cerca de él, darse la vuelta y encontrarla ante él, despertarse y encontrarla a su lado¡en cada momento!

Era ella la mayor alegría de su vida... pero debería aún esperar para tenerla... y puede que tenga que esperar finalmente para no tener nada; era al mismo destino que los había separado de elegir entre realizar su sueño y negárselo.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…"

Tenía deseo de gritar su negativa a dejarla ir, tenía deseos de apretarla para siempre así, guardarla prisionera de esta presión enamorada y probar una vez más sus labios azucarados, suaves... sagrados. Pero no podía apaciguan los deseos siempre, aflojó sus brazos y ella se desenredo lo más lentamente posible, el tiempo siempre suspendido desde la aparición milagrosa de la joven muchacha. Una vez más era necesario ser fuerte y soportar la nueva herida aportada al corazón, abriendo de nuevo todos los otros dolores parcialmente curados.

Él se separo, después de que haya tomado cuidado de recoger una última vez sus labios en un beso donde se mezclaban el deseo y la desesperación de los dos enamorados de una noche. Marca de reencuentros rápidamente concedidos y también rápidamente retirada.

Deslizando su mano en el rostro de Syaoran, dio algunos pasos observándolo con amor; no hay tristeza más tranquilizante que el ardor en el corazón del joven hombre.

"Guardare esperanzas por ti…"

"Te prometo que regresare… a tu lado…para poder estar juntos"

"No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado poder oírte... luchare por mi parte para que un día finalmente podamos vivir juntos hasta el final... felices y enamorado"

"Nunca olvides este momento y todo irá bien"

"Me haré fuerte, por mi, por ti, por nosotros...encontraremos nuestro camino, encontraremos nuestra vida de antes"

Liberó su mano, y suavemente su imagen se esfumó tan precipitadamente como había aparecido, dejándolo solo, de nuevo, una vez más.

El tic tac monótono del reloj había reanudado su lugar en el silencio de la noche y la nube había adquirido el combate silencioso en los cielos.

Volvía a ser todo normal como en el momento en que se había sentado ante esa ventana.

"Guardare siempre este recuerdo, ya que será nuestro... Te amo, Syaoran..."

El joven sonrió; ¡No! Esta vez si era verdadero, acababa de oírlo tan claramente que ese maldito ruido incesante del reloj no lo iba a esperar, ahora y siempre... por ella... por ellos. Iba a luchar hasta el día en que finalmente, no se verían obligados a separarse después de una breve reunión.

"Te amo... y gracias… Sakura"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hola!

ya estoy aca de nuevo para echar lata! jejeje

este es un pequeño fanfic que me encontre por ahi y decidi pasarlo jajaja ya que desafortunadamente en mi opinion muy particular, no hay muchos fanfics de este anime, y si los hay son yaoi!

que demonios les pasa a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja! como es posible que prefieran una pareja de hombre-hombre como fey y kurogane! no lo entiendo!

me frustra bastante el pasar por aca y encontrar masa fanfic yaoi, incluso se han atrevido a poner a Syaoran con kurogane! pos que mente tan perversa tienen!

pero bueno... hay de todo en eta vida... asi que por escases qe fanfics buenos de Sakura y Syaoran decidi hacerme uno jajajaja

espero mas adelante hacer otro corto o largo, segun me sienta disponible jejeje

espero que lo hayan difrutado!

espero sus reviews por fa!


End file.
